mysticfandomcom-20200223-history
Tarot
Tarot '''is a tool of symbolism designed to find root problems, understand your present circumstances, and explore new possibilities. Symbols * '''wands, batons, clubs: passion, motive, drive, call to action * cups, challises, hearts: subconscious, emotion, feeling * swords, spades: conscientious, information, knowledge, power * pentacles, coins, diamonds: economy, finances, stability, health * Pages: student, apprentice, foolish, insecure. * Knights: messenger, journeyman, experienced, teacher. * Queens: maternal, wisdom, strategic. * Kings: paternal, authority figure, idol (person to look up to), grand. Pages The Pages often represent a student, an apprentice, being foolish, being insecure. Page of Wands: Ready for adventure, willing to take risks, desire. Has a vision, but might abandon higher education if an opportunity seems closer to their goal. Usually knows what they want and will do whatever it takes to get there. Willingness. May leave the house early in life. :Reversed, takes short-cuts that could lead to a path of unbeknownst ruin. Takes on great risks. Bites more than they can chew. Doesn't realize or pay attention to limitations. Accident prone. May not take other people's feelings into consideration. Tends to "burn" others: "I don't care, I'm gunna do what I wanna do." Page of Cups: Explores creative side. Innovative, inventive. Enjoys creating things from scratch. Programming/coding, the arts, entertainment, cooking, critical thinking are fields of enjoyment. Goes with the flow. Adaptable. :Reversed, in for the experience. Goes along with whatever everybody else is doing. Doesn't see long term. Day-dreamer. Indecisive. Job hopper. May take a long time to commit, but once committed may be overbearing. Susceptible to drug use or various dependencies. Mental blocks: "I can't seem to get ahead", "I don't know what to write" Page of Swords: Very studious and driven. May join the military, or authority based jobs. Once they find their nitch in life, they are there for the long haul. Pursues higher education in fields of authority: legislative, executive, judicial. :Reversed, Guarding a secret, may hold off from advancing if unable to commit. Suffers from flightiness, doesn't really know what they want in the beginning. Knows what they want but doesn't want to share. May pursue petty jobs, or easy tasks. Unable to see the power within. May suffer from confidence issues. Prone to stealing other people's ideas. Facade. Prone to lying. Page of Pentacles: Hands-on, eager to work, almost seems too eager. Detail oriented. Studious to secure a stable future, seeks higher education. Family oriented. Jobs of interests are accounting, customer service, sales, real estate, business, property, land-lord. Positive thinker, almost too positive. :Reversed, May not always see the risks involved. Unrealistic. Susceptible to being taken advantaged of: "I'm always getting burned", "I don't know why I attract all the weirdos". Lacks appreciation. Silver-spoon. 'Knights' The Knights are typically messengers, journeyman, experienced, teachers. Knight of Wands: May take a hit harder than anyone else, but usually can get right back up again. Survivor. :Reversed Attitude: "It's my way or the highway buddy". Infidelity, because they can... "It was just there, so I did it... there is no reason." Knight of Cups: :Reversed, Took a long time to commit, but is now overbearing. Negative thinker. Dependencies and drug use could be commonplace. May suffer from depression: "People are always stealing my ideas". Infidelity, because it just happened... "heck, I didn't even know it was happening" Knight of Swords: :Reversed, stealing other people's ideas is almost a habit. Chameleon. Lies. Two-sided. Infidelity due to empowerment. Knight of Pentacles: :Reversed, Overconfidence: "I've been doing this for twenty years"... but really hasn't gotten anywhere, or progressed to the next level. Not satisfied with lot in life: "The grass is always greener on the other side". May suffer from paranoia: "I'm always getting burned". Susceptible to property theft. Infidelity, because "I wanted to know what that was all about". Resources * Tarot Wiki, learn the Rider-Waite-Smith system and draw cards. Category:Symbols Category:Tools